


[Podfic] Surfacing by crazyparakiss

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic warning:  Brief mention of sex, quite a bit of talk of drowning, allusions to cutting and possible suicide.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Surfacing by crazyparakiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surfacing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7195) by crazyparakiss. 



> Fic warning: Brief mention of sex, quite a bit of talk of drowning, allusions to cutting and possible suicide.

  


**Download links:** mp3 [(5.8 MB)](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Surfacing.mp3) | m4b [(5.9 MB)](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Surfacing.m4b)


End file.
